Shooting Star
by Aceofspades09
Summary: Law believes that Luffy is a galaxy, thousands upon billions of stars shining. Little does Law know how close to the truth he is.
1. Chapter 1

Law takes a sip of his coffee, before setting it down to turn the page of his textbook.

The entrance to the coffee shop swings open, and a boy enters. He has messy raven hair, a music themed shirt, jamming to whatever was playing on his iPod. A backpack is slung over his back as he sweeps his eyes though the shop. There's an empty seat on the opposite side of the table Law's sitting at, but Law definitely doesn't expect the boy to plop himself down in front of Law.

The boy doesn't bother to introduce himself, which sort of strikes Law as rude. He zips open his backpack, pulls out a folder, and begins to shuffle through papers. "Uh, hi," says Law. The boy doesn't look up. "Hi," says Law again, a little more firm.

The boy looks up, and their eyes meet. The boy's eyes widen, and his face looks as though truck has run over his grandmother. Law blinks, wondering if something was on his face. The boy waves his hand in front of Law's face, and Law twists out of the way to make sure his hand doesn't hit his face.

The boy looks even more surprised and timidly he asks, "You can see me?"

Law narrows his eyes, "Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…" He takes out his earplugs and stares at Law. "Look closer," he says. Look at what? He searches the boy's face for an answer, before opening his mouth to- wait. Law closes his mouth. It wasn't that hard to see, so why didn't he notice before? _It was as though someone had took the boy's skin and dyed it to a dull shade of gray, that shimmered. This boy wasn't human, he was transparent._ Law stares, mouth agape.

"How?" Law asks, reaching a hand out to touch the boy's hand, only to feel nothing. "I…" The boy hesitates, "I don't know."

Law stares confused, "You don't know?" The boy looks down, shadows hiding his face.

"But you can really see me, right? _You can really hear my voice?_ " He looks up at Law, and there's something in his eyes that Law just can't get a grip on. "Yeah," Law says and marvels as the face lights up, a grin breaking through. The boy looks so happy that Law can't help but feel like he should have a bigger reason to be so _joyful._

"It's been so long since I've been seen," and suddenly the boy frowns. "Humans should't be able to see me."

He gives Law a curious look and Law smiles, "I've got a few secrets of my own."

Law learns that the boy's name is Luffy and that he doesn't have a place to stay. Law finds himself feeling a bit sorry for him and decides to let Luffy stay with him at his apartment. Luffy is ecstatic at the news, and the hyperactive teen begins to chatter, trusting Law as though he had always been there from the start.

Law listens to every word, and as they leave the shop, the cold autumn breeze hits them, and though he shivers out of habit, he feels warm inside.

* * *

They're in a rather competitive game of chess, and though Luffy can't really pick anything up as it would simply pass through him, Law helps out by moving the pieces for him. It's summer now, and Law had found that he rather likes Luffy's company. A thought strikes Law. "Everything you touch passes through you correct?" Law asked.

Luffy gave him a skeptical look as Law moves another piece, "Duh," he said.

"So how is it that you can pick up that backpack and flip through those papers from before?"

Luffy pauses and says, "I'm not really sure myself but, I've had them for as long as I can remember, so…" He trails off.

Law decides to change the topic. He stands and Luffy stands to meet him. "I was thinking," says Law, "But I'm planning to go around for a walk through the city, and if you'd want to er-"

Luffy immediately grabs his backpack and shoves on his hoodie. "Let's go!" He says, excitement bubbling.

After visiting the mall and wandering through the park trails, they decide to walk through the stores downtown.

Luffy's just as happy as usual, and Law wonders if Luffy has ever been downtown. The streets are bustling and bright and Luffy's response is, "Duh, I just didn't have anyone to talk too."

They find a bench, and Luffy's scanning the entire town square with his eyes, drinking in the joy of the busy streets. Behind Luffy, sign boasts 'Brook's Music Store' and Luffy turns to look through the store window. A bright, black grand piano can be seen through the glass, and Luffy puts a hand to the window, only to have the hand pass through the glass.

And though he chatters the same as usual, and Law drinks in all his words the same as usual, Law notices him often turn to stare at the store. There's longing in Luffy's expression as he gazes at the piano as though it were out of reach.

* * *

"I've got you something."

Luffy gives him a look, "You know I can't touch anything, besides chairs, of course."

"I know, I know," Law says. "I put that into consideration." He leads Luffy inside, telling him to close his eyes. Once they reach the living room of Law's apartment, Luffy opens his eyes.

"So, do you like it?" When he doesn't receive a response, he risks a glance over. Tears were cascading unchecked down Luffy's cheeks, his hands clutches tightly into fists. And reflected in obsidian eyes is the same dark grand piano from the day before.

"It," Luffy's voice cracks, _"It's amazing."_ He turns to Law, and grief is glazed over joy. "But Law, you know I can't… touch the-"

"Try it," Law says, a small smile on his upturned lips.

Luffy stares at Law as though he's grown a second head, wipes his tears, and seats himself on the piano bench. "I don't remember when I learned how to play the piano," he says softly. "One day, I was in a pitch black room, with only the stars and a piano to accompany me. And the next, I was standing on Earth, with a transparent body, a backpack, and an iPod."

There's a bit of doubt in his eyes but Luffy tentatively brushes the keys of the piano, and more teardrops land on the piano. "How?" He asks hoarsely.

"I'm a magician. Or at least that's what people would probably call my kind. I have.. magic." He shuffles his feet,"I er, cast a spell and may have tinkered around a bit with the piano.." Law avoids Luffy's eyes, awaiting an answer.

Laughter echoes the apartment, and Law's gaze snaps back to Luffy. "That's an even stranger than a transparent boy who remembers absolutely nothing."

"It's tr-."

"I know it's true," Luffy interrupts, "After all, if it weren't, how would I be able to do this?"

And a soft melody begins to play, and when it reaches Law's ears, it's the _most beautiful thing_ he's ever heard. The melody dances in front of him, suddenly bursting into spheres with golden hues. It looks like golden rain. And Luffy, Law swears he can see Luffy's fingers dance with a cobalt glow shimmering around his fingertips.

Luffy's fingers dance, his eyes _bright and vivid_ , and Law feels so irresistibly joyful. Law opens the palms of his hands and a golden sphere lands and bursts into tiny sparks. He closes his eyes, and suddenly he's not in an apartment, no. He's somewhere else, where the sea's scent is strong, the skies are bright and blue and the sand is brushing up against his feet.

And then it's gone, and Law's back into his world, not quite believing that it's over already. He knows that no magic he might ever cast would be able to match up to that beauty. And though Luffy's finished playing, hands in his lap, his eyes are still shining, and in that moment _Luffy is the universe, billions of stars shining down on Law._

 _Little does Law know how close he is to the truth._


	2. Chapter 2

Law spits out more blue dust, watching it shimmer and fade away.

He isn't in the happiest mood. Actually, that was an understatement. He's in a terrible mood.

He had opened the door to the apartment after a long day, tired and exhausted, only to have shimmering blue dust strewn everywhere. The sofa, the table, the kitchen, the tv, everything. He decided to pretend the dust wasn't there, as he was too tired to honestly care, but soon as he opened the refrigerator, a shower of _more_ dust fell on him.

Well, fell on his face. He had a mouthful of blue dust, and was pretty pissed. Bringing him to where he is now. "Luffy!" He yells angrily, spitting out the dust. But all anger dissipates as he sees Luffy trudge in, looking pale and… even more transparent? It had been dull before, but now there was no mistaking it. Luffy's skin… Luffy himself, it was as though he were disappearing.

And it _terrified_ Law. It's so foreign, the thought of losing Luffy. It was impossible. Or is it? Now that he thought about it, he doesn't necessarily know what Luffy is, nor how long his life span lasts. Lungs filling with ice, he stares. "Luffy, wha-."

"I don't know." Luffy's eyes are hollow, his hands shaking. "I just, just playing the piano, and all of the sudden this… this dust begins to form where my hands are and I- Law, I'm fading!" The sheer desperation in his voice makes Law's chest ache. Law takes a step forward. He grabs Luffy's chin and forces him to look up.

"Luffy, calm down. I'll- I'll find out what's happening, I'll stop it, I swear." Law isn't sure how, but he means it.

Luffy takes deep breaths and quietly plops himself down on a nearby couch. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." He takes another breath, and then opens his closed eyes. His usual grin is back, as the thumping of Law's heart slows. Luffy then stands, and heads towards the piano. Law wipes off the remaining dust, watching it shimmer into oblivion, before making his way to the kitchen to fix up lunch.

And there it is again, the bittersweet raindrops of music, an array of colors before Law's eyes. Law immediately puts down the pan he's holding, and turns to stare at Luffy. He finds himself bewitched once again, by shimmering obsidian eyes.

And suddenly he's not there. Suddenly Law is another world. The same world as before. Where the sea's scent is strong and the sun warm against his back.

He turns, to get a full view of the world before him, only to see Luffy in front of him again. Only this time, Luffy's dressed in a bright red shirt, light blue shorts, and a worn straw hat. "Come on, Traffy!" He yells, waving ferociously. Traffy? Law realizes Luffy is waving at him. So Law follows him, he would follow Luffy anywhere, until a ship comes into view.

A rather funny looking ship, with a lion head, but nevertheless a ship. And on that ship, he can see figures, all bright and different. A man with three blades, and a woman holding an orange and a compass. Another man with a long nose chasing a… reindeer? A woman reading quietly and a blond haired man offering her a drink, infatuation in his eyes. A soft melody of a very _very_ nostalgic song was being played a skeleton, and a large blue haired man tinkering with something.

Law's very confused, but he feels strangely comfortable, next to strangers he's never met. It puzzles Law to no end, but he continues after Luffy, boarding the ship. All at once, he's bombarded with questions, laughter, and conversations. The excitement and happiness is almost too much for Law, and he can't help but let out a small smile.

He doesn't know where he is, or how he got here. He doesn't know why he's here or who these figures are. But he does know that this is where he belongs.

In the midst of the happiness, Luffy swiftly sneaks up behind him, and with the echoes of his laughter, he reaches up and trades Law's spotted hat for his own. Law reaches up to touch the straw hat, but as he does, his vision blurs, and the figures slowly begin fading from his sight. No! He reaches out, his outstretched hand attempting to grasp the smiling faces. But they fade away, leaving Law alone once again.

Law can no longer hear music, and he vaguely realizes that Luffy had stopped playing, and his whirlwind of emotions slow to a stop as well. Something wet is on Law's cheek. He moves his hand to wipe it. Tears. They are as salty as the ocean water, and they only serve to remind Law the beautiful world he just left behind.

Luffy turns to face him, eyes widening. "La- Law," Luffy scrambles over to him. "What's wrong? Was it something I did? Please don-"

"I'm fine, it's fine. I'm okay." Law wipes the remaining tears. He turns away, preparing lunch again. Luffy gives him a forlorn glance, before turning around and switching on the tv.

Later that day, he cries again, a soft pain in his chest. He blames it on the onions in the kitchen.

* * *

Law rushes to work, through the chilly autumn wind.

He passes "Brook's Music Store," as usual. But as he glances towards the shop, a melody enters his head. A nostalgic melody, something long forgotten. Where had he heard it? He can't seem to grasp the name of the song, nor the lyrics.

He continues on, pass the store, to the hospital. But the tinkering melody stays with him.

Later that day, Law finds himself humming the same song. It simply wouldn't leave, as though it were tied to Law's soul. So he quits resisting, waiting for the song to become old, for it to be annoying. But it never happens, and each day, words would come to mind, as he slowly fit the pieces of the nostalgic song.

A few days later, Luffy overhears him and comes bouncing towards him. "How do you know that song?" He asks, curiosity reflecting in his eyes.

Law blinks, "What do you mean? Do you know the song?"

Luffy gives Law his special duh look, and then opens his mouth. " _Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea, Bink's sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze._ " Luffy's eyes sparkle, and Law gaps open mouthed.

Was it simply a coincidence? Probably not. But it was the same song, and the same words he was slowly piecing together. Luffy pays Law no mind as he begins singing the rest of the song, and figuring chords on the piano. Law stands there, deep in thought.

He could slightly recall the funny looking ship from a while back, as well as the smiling figures. The gears begin to turn in Law's head. Law blinks and looks up to see Luffy fumbling with the keys. Luffy… Pirates?

And then it hit Law. _Memories?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! EVEN THOUGH TODAY IS A DAY TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE CRAP CUZ UR SINGLE! *Ahem* Sorry. I just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter is the last one. And that this story is actually a SEQUEL to another story called memories. SO if you want the story to make more sense, PLEASE GO READ MEMORIES. Thank you. ;))))_

* * *

It was pretty bizarre of an answer Law had came up with.

What kind of transparent ghost person from the past shows up and casts some sort of memory spell by playing the piano? Hell, Law hadn't even heard of a story line from a book like that. But as time passed, Law's doubts began to slowly fade away.

Each time the piano was played, fragments of small memories slowly came together. An adventure on an island, looking at huge underwater creatures through the window of his submarine, and meeting his crew. It was hard to take in everything so fast, to believe that this is where he used to be, that this world was once his own to explore. But it didn't belong to Law anymore.

Along with the small memories came the bigger ones. _Punk Hazard, Dressrosa,_ and _Zou_. And Luffy. As well as the smiling figures from before. And often, Law would go to work, a bit delirious off of his thoughts, and look at the world around him wondering what he was doing in a place like this. Where was the sun? The sea? The adventure? The thrill?

And than _that_ happened. Reliving his younger days. _Cora-san._ Lami. His parents. Everyone. White Lead Disease. And his _hate_ for Donquixote Doflamingo. Often, like before, he would stay up at night, watching the starry sky, tears streaming down his face, and a usual burning feeling in his heart. He still blames it on the onions.

* * *

It's a rather sunny day when Luffy rushes in, a huge grin forming on his face.

"I've got it, Law!" He yells, and grabs Law's hand.

"Got what?" Law asks, letting himself be pulled towards the piano.

"The song! Bink's Sake! Remember?" Luffy lets go of Law's hand, heading towards the piano again. It's usual routine for them now. Law sits and listens, and Luffy plays.

It's also been a while since Law told Luffy about the memories. Law can still recall the mysterious smile Luffy gave him, rather than a reply. The smile held a tinge of sadness behind it, as though it were an apology for the grief of Law's past and the late nights. For forcing Law relive his younger days. But there was also something else. As though Luffy knew something Law didn't.

Law's thoughts are interrupted as the playing begins, and Law prepares to fall into the beautiful world again. Only this time, through the bittersweet melody, Law catches a glimpse of Luffy. Luffy's eyes still glitter a shade of obsidian, and his fingertips still have that dancing cobalt hue. He still looks as amazing as usual, never ceasing to take Law's breath away.

But right before Law vanishes into the world of memories, Luffy's eyes slowly meets his, that same tinge of sadness behind them. "Law," Luffy says softly. "This is the last memory I have for you." And suddenly Law realizes that Luffy's skin is even more transparent than before. As though Luffy were no longer there.

With widened eyes, Law reaches out, knowing he won't be able to reach Luffy, that he won't make it in time. Panic blooms in him. And just as the smiling figures vanished before him long ago, so does Luffy.

Law's back in that world again, as breathtaking as always. But for the first time, Law wants to leave. He knows something's wrong. That there's something Luffy's not telling him. But there's nothing Law can do. Not while Luffy continues to play the piano. Law had never felt _so_ useless in his life.

He takes a deep breath, and takes a look around him. He might as well experience the memory while he can. It's dark outside, and Law can tell he's on the Sunny. The stars are bright in the sky, and in their wake is a full moon. Law finds it rather nice as he sits down on the deck, attempting to calm down as the grass caresses his hands.

There's a tap on his shoulder, and Law turns to see Luffy, a small grin on his face. Though Law knows he's in a separate world, and that this isn't the same Luffy as before, it takes all of him to hold back from yelling at Luffy. To ask him what was going on. "What are you doing out here, Traffy?"

Law shrugs. "Just looking at the view," he says, and turns his gaze back to the moon.

"Hey, Traffy," Luffy says quietly, "Do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Law stares at him in surprise. He had never heard Luffy so… sad. Law nods.

Luffy takes a deep breath.

"Everyone dies someday. It's not something you can change." Law's even more surprised now. Luffy wasn't one to talk about serious topics like that. "And nobody knows what happens after people die, right?"

"Yeah, but what does tha-."

"So you guys are going to leave me someday," Luffy interrupts. His eyes have lost their usual glimmer. Law has a startled look on his face as he opens his mouth to speak but Luffy beats him to it. "But I-," Luffy's voice cracks. "But I love you guys _so_ much, and I can't bear to-."

"Luffy, what happened? Where's all this coming from?" Law asks worriedly.

After a pause, Luffy shakes his head, "It...it was just a thought, never mind." He slowly rises up to leave. Law pulls him back down, and urges him to continue.

Luffy stares at Law before turning his gaze to the starry sky. "I can't bear the thought of you guys leaving… so I thought that maybe, just maybe, if we were all… say… rincar.. reincartion…-"

"Reincarnated?" Law offers.

"Yeah! That. So if that happened and we all were to live again, I think it would be sad if we were never to be able to meet again," Luffy says. Law blinks.

"So I thought," Luffy continues, "I thought that maybe if I was able to, to visit you all again...well, that would be amazing! Though we still have a long adventure in front of us!" His eyes are sparkling again, and his grin is back. "I know it sounds stupid but, I want to see you guys again. To be able to talk, laugh, and be next to everyone! I don't want to live a life where you guys are no longer there with me."

Through Luffy's words, Law can hear a faint lullaby, a violin playing, the melody floating through the breeze. Brooke. Law chuckles on the inside, the skeleton never ceased to amaze him, playing amazingly at the perfect moments.

And right at that moment, a bright shooting star soars through the galaxy above them, _so_ close yet _so_ far. It shimmers a _breathtaking_ golden hue, and as it passes, it leaves behind the same golden rain that Luffy's dancing fingers had created.

"Luffy," Law says softly, pointing to the meteor. "That dream of yours. Tell it to that shooting star. It'll grant your wish."

Luffy glances at Law in surprise before giving Law the _most_ beautiful, bittersweet smile he's ever seen. Then, Luffy turns his gaze back to the meteor, closes his eyes, and softly mutters an ' _I wish'_ , before opening his eyes to gaze at the sky. And in those obsidian eyes, Law can see more falling stars passing by, each as beautiful as the first.

 _In that moment, Luffy wasn't the sun. He wasn't a galaxy. He wasn't the universe. He was a shooting star, soaring through the sky, gone in an instant, but remaining in Law's heart forever._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So, um. I know I said this chapter was gonna be the last but, I changed my mind! Sorry. Next chapter will be the last one. Also, I wanted to remind you guys that in case you have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA about what's going on, make sure you have read the previous chapter. Cuz I updated pretty early on that one.

* * *

Law wakes up with a gasp, his cheeks stained in dried tears.

Blearily, he checks his surroundings. The sun is filtering through the windows as bright as usual. And he's on his bed, which is in his room, which is not where he last recalls being. But that isn't what worries him. It's Luffy.

Quickly, he pulls off the covers, and heads room to room calling Luffy's name. When he's met with only silence, the bottomless pit of fear in his stomach grows. He begins panicking, looking everywhere in the apartment, throughout the streets, everywhere. When he can't find Luffy, he attempts his last option. _Magic._

He shuffles through the many books on the shelves, before his eye catches a soft glow emanating behind them. Shoving books out of the way, he reaches for the glow, picking up an even older looking dust-covered book. He blows off the dust and then rushes through the pages, looking for a certain spell. When he finds the right page, he sets the book down, and places his hands on both sides of the book.

A crimson red light glows faintly from his hands. "Luffy," Law whispers desperately. "Come back to me. _I summon thee._ " The light glows even brighter, until it's harsh and blinding to look at. In a flash, the light disappears, and Law is left with nothing but silence as he stares at the ground in despair. The spell didn't work.

It couldn't be true, Luffy _couldn't_ be gone.

Law refuses to believe it.

He drags himself to the couch, the exact spot where Luffy had sat so often. He then stares at the piano, his gaze never wavering. Hoping that the boy would appear on the bench, his face bright, and his fingers ready to dance. Hours and hours pass, until Law lowers his head into his lap, his eyes dull to the world.

There's something warm next to Law, or at least, the temperature seemed to have risen. Law turns, to make sure nothing isn't- it can't be.

 _Luffy?_

But it is. Even more faded and transparent than he ever had been, but it is Luffy. Here, next to Law, right in front of him. It feels sort of strange, to have Luffy in front of him right when he was about to believe Luffy was gone forever.

Law laughs, a great burden off his chest. "Where were you?" He demanded. "I was worried sick! And what did you mean before? What was-." Law notices Luffy's expression. It's still as sad as before, and the feeling of panic in Law grows. "What's wr-."

"Law," Luffy interrupts. "I don't have much time. Just listen, please."

"Bu-."

"Law."

Law stays silent.

"You saw the memory, about shooting stars? About my wish?" Law nods. "I didn't tell you," Luffy looks a bit guilty. "But, I actually regained my memories, all of them, before you did. A while back, when I figured out how to play Bink's Sake." Luffy looks down. "I decided not to tell you because I realized that my… my time was almost up, that what I came here to do was almost finished."

"Law, I," Luffy chokes back a sob. "I'm sorry." Law stares, bewildered. "I'm only to stay until the memories have been returned fully. It's a cycle, through lifetimes. I'm the bridge, the star, to lead you home. To let you remember the time that we were all together, when we...were pirates." He smiles, such a sad smile, and it occurs to Law that he never knew smiles could be so _so_ heartbreaking.

"But you can't-," Law's voice cracks.

Luffy grips his face, letting his fingers lightly brush Law's cheeks. Law flinches. He can actually _feel_ Luffy. "I promise that one day, one day we'll all be together again." Luffy's voice sounds as though it were far _far_ away, and he begins to shimmer. Blue dust swirls around him, a vortex getting faster and faster.

His voice is barely audible, hands shaking. "Good bye, Law. I'm off to visit everyone else."

"No," Law rasps, but Luffy can't hear.

Luffy gives Law one last smile. "Love you. Always have. Always will."

And then he's gone.

Leaving behind a dark, glistening piano, blue dust fading into oblivion, and a heartbroken Law, tears glistening from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey, guys! This is the final chapter of this story! Just wanted to remind you guys that for the sake of understanding this story, please go read Memories! It's really short and a breeze to pass by, so please!

* * *

Luffy hums brightly to himself.

How long had it been since they had all been together? Luffy didn't bother counting. It had been long enough.

The moon is a bit cold against his back, the night sky bright. This isn't a memory, oh no, this is most definitely the present. Luffy has had enough of old memories. It's time to make new ones.

He brushes off a bit of leftover sand from his bright red shirt and blue shorts. It's been along time since he had been clad in the outfit. He had gotten used to the music hoodie and jeans, but this outfit always felt the best.

He continues walking, his pace faster now. He can see the silhouette of the Thousand Sunny. As well as the many figures both aboard and around it. Everyone he had met on his journey. They were all here! He smiles to himself happily. Finally, a new adventure!

Finally he won't be alone anymore. Finally he won't have to suffer through the pain. Through the black hole that had been devouring him, yearning for him to find something that was so far out of reach. He won't have to wake up in the middle of nights, tears streaming, his heart burning for people he no longer remembered. He's finally home.

Luffy turns around, to take one last look around him before the start of his new journey. The bright sky beckons him, and in a flash, a meteor soars through the ocean of stars. A shooting star. As beautiful as the one he had placed his heart into. _His wish._

The same stunning golden rain falls once again, and he lets a golden orb float into his hands, smiling down at it. He then lets it go, watching it shimmer into blue dust and fade away. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Law waving at him, as well as his crew and Sabo, and Ace, and the list goes on and on.

He grins, knowing he shouldn't keep them waiting. He grabs his straw hat, placing it on his head. "Sunny," he whispers. "You've waited long enough. Everyone, you guys have waited long enough. It's time."

Glancing at the shooting star one last time, he watches it fade away.

"Thank you."

He then turns, and heads toward the Thousand Sunny, back home. "Thank you, shooting star."


End file.
